


Griffin Taylor Gets Banged Out By Old Guys

by Disgusting_Depravity, UGLYBOY



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Blood, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Spanking, Victim Blaming, anal rape, group sex?, im so fucking sorry, yeahhh group sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGLYBOY/pseuds/UGLYBOY
Summary: It’s self explanatory- oh also Griff is 18 in this story, can’t call me a pedophile; I’m also a minor so gang gang.
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Griffin Taylor, Griffin Taylor/Chris Fehn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	Griffin Taylor Gets Banged Out By Old Guys

**Author's Note:**

> No one can stop my horny for Griffin Taylor, he’s so hot- someone subdue my horny I beg of you <3

It was a night like any other; everyone was getting drunk at Corey's place and playing poker like they usually do. But in truth tonight really was different, Griffin decided to join them. He wanted to hang with the big boys and impress his dads friends; by any means necessary.

Even if it meant doing something outrageous, that would probably end up pissing off his dad. Griffin didn't care though, he was tired of staying in his room while they were over and missing out on all the fun. He wants to be part of it this time.

Griffin stared at his body in the mirror, then back at his closet. Trying to make a decision on what to wear was difficult. He wants the outfit to be, well, slutty enough to grab some attention but modest enough that his dad wont force him to march back upstairs and change.

He went with a tank top and black short-shorts, the tank top had Slipknots logo in bright red; Griffin couldn’t help but feel sexy. The shorts were his moms of course, but after tonight she probably won't want them back.

Griffin slowly made his way downstairs, everyone was hollering around a poker table and rambling on about how Mick had cheated. “No one wins poker three times in a row, you asshat.”

Mick just laughed and put the chips he so rightfully won into his pocket,”well Corey, I’m a prime example of someone who wins three times in a row.”

“Watch your back or else,” Corey said this jokingly, everyone knew he couldn’t kick Mick’s ass; he was an absolute behemoth who could crush Corey at any given chance.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice Griffin as he came barreling down the stairs; nearly falling on the last step but still trying to look sexy. All of them just stared, not daring to say anything until Joey piped up,”holy shit Corey what is your kid wearing?”

Corey turned around; busy with something else until he saw his son standing there in his slutty get up. All he did was chuckle slightly and keep pounding down shots which were set on the bartop. Griffin couldn't help but blush at both what Joey had said and his father's reaction; at least he didn't make him change.

Griffin took a seat on a barstool next to his dad; Corey didn't even notice, he was way too drunk to even realize what was going on. But Chris sure did, swiftly making his way to sit down near Griff, handing him a beer as somewhat of a “friendly” gesture. 

But everyone knew being friends isn't really what Chris had in mind; chatting up Corey while staring lustfully at his son. Corey knew it was happening; yet he couldn't stop Chris from getting his way, one way or another.

It didn't take long for Chris to initiate his plan either; showing clear intent by slowly placing his hand onto Griffin’s stomach and then swiftly sticking it down his shorts. Corey only made a slight noise of surprise as he watched Chris fondle his son; but he didn't stop the man. Not like he wanted to, anyways.

Griffin’s hold stayed firm against the bar, tensing up ever so slightly as Chris began to move his hand in circles. Gripping his cock hard and letting it go as Corey just stared blankly with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his palm.

He cringed against the feeling but he couldn't argue with his body, rolling his hips into the stool; holding back quiet moans as Chris edged him to orgasm. With each groan that slipped out of his feeble body they’d all roar with laughter and begin praising Chris for bringing the boy to manhood.

Again not arguing with his most primal instinct Griffin shuddered through a tearful orgasm, bucking his hips into the palm of Chris’ hand. He brought his sticky, sweat stained hand out of Griffin’s shorts and slowly wiped the cum off with a handkerchief Joey so gracefully lended to him.

Griff was extremely embarrassed, he could feel everyone's eyes on him; wanting to curl up and hide but before he could he was pulled onto Chris’ lap and bent over the bar. Shock hit him like a two ton truck and he began to kick and struggle, but Chris wasn't having any of it. 

Pinning his hands to the polished bar top Chris kicked the stool to the side and stood behind Griffin who was still thrashing. “This won't hurt a bit…”

Chris practically tore the shorts off of Griffin and took no more than a few seconds to insert himself, pounding into Griff with force. Griffin held onto the bar for support as he could hear the cheers of his father and his bandmates echo around the room. But he was far too trapped in his own mind, tears blocking his vision as he felt hands all over him.

But he couldn't do anything, letting his entire body go limp. Giving Chris the luxury of fucking him like a ragdoll; laying limp against the bar and staring at whatever could distract him from this pain. 

How could Corey let this happen?

Griffin now knew his father really didn't care; feeling as he grabbed his ass roughly and told Chris to fuck him like the slut that he is. In Corey’s words, he was asking for it; dressed like that and all. It felt almost as if this would never end, the hollars and encouragement were not going to fade, the hands wouldn’t stop caressing his shaking body either.

It all felt like hell and Griffin was nearly at his breaking point, letting his eyeliner run as tears pooled up on the laminate wood. “Keep it up and you're gonna stain the bartop,” Griff knew it was his fathers voice; as Corey had lifted him up by the hair and set his head to the side.

Chris wasn’t done with him though; pulling his hair and rutting into Griffin even harder than before. Griff screamed before being let go, his face hitting the bar with a loud thud. ‘Is that blood?’ It felt like Chris had broken his fucking nose; but it only made them cheer harder.

Griffin’s entire body went still as he felt Chris fill him up; blood and tears mixing into a messy pool on the bar as Chris made his last thrusts. Once he was done Chris dragged Griffin off of the bar by his hair and set him down on the floor gently; bending down to give him a few rough slaps to the ass before deciding he had enough for tonight.

“Welp, I better be going. Wouldn't want to be threatened with a good time any longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that sin, he’s gonna get fucked by someone else in the next chapter. VOTE IN THE COMMENTS YOU FREAKS >:( can’t be his dad though, that’s saved for the end/near end.


End file.
